Operation Blackjack
Operation Blackjack '''is the codename given to a black operation conducted by the CIA in order to hunt down and eliminate rogue CIA operatives and suspected traitors Tamara Sultanovich and Svetlana Karpova, in addition to all who are suspected to be protecting them, in the hopes of preventing Sultanovich and Karpova and all other possible "whistleblowers" from exposing the illegal Operation Blackfish to the public. As of 2017-2018, It is presumed that the mission either failed or has come to a standstill, as Svetlana and Tamara are still very much alive, as members of Alpha Xi Delta/Shadow Force and that the CIA has thus far failed to locate any of them. Background Operation Blackfish was an illegal human experimentation project courtesy of the CIA. During a mission in Europe, Sultanovich and her partner Svetlana Karpova and a small team of agents uncovered damaging information revealing the CIA as corrupt, specifically uncovering evidence that the CIA was using an illegal behavior-modification program to break down the assassins' morality and essentially brainwash them into becoming effective nearly unstoppable living weapons, in addition to evidence of targeted killings against US citizens that may have gotten wind of Blackfish's true nature. Upon learning about their discovery, the CIA decided that Sultanovich and her comrades needed to be silenced to ensure that the project stayed a secret. Svetlana and Tamara caught wind of this when they were lured to a nearby black station to be assassinated and ended up massacring the CIA assassins sent to kill them. Following this, Tamara and her comrades defected from the CIA. Consequently, the head of Blackfish, Arthur Holmes put a termination order on the renegades. Past elimination attempts Thus far, there have been at least three known attempted assassinations on Sultanovich and her team, with the most recent one occurring in the late summer of 2015, prior to Tamara and Svetlana ending up at SLUM. During that time, Tamara and her team of Raptors were hiding out in Istanbul, Turkey. While visiting friends in Istanbul, Raptor member Svetlana Karpova was alerted by an ally to a CIA death squad closing in on their position. Tamara then incapacitated them once they attempted to break into her hotel room, and then called the police on a team of reinforcements sent by Vosen. While the CIA assassins were arrested, the Raptors made their escape from Instanbul. Another assassination attempt occurred in the spring of 2017 in London, England, prior to the beginning of the 2017-2018 school year at SLUM. Blackfish asset Clyde R. Walcott, codenamed "Blackfish-3", was deployed to London to eliminate Karpova, who was confirmed to have been hiding out in London. Vosen set his asset loose on Karpova, who was hiding out with London with Sophie Buckley (who would later be a Shadow Force member later that year). Blackfish-3 had the idea of breaking into the Buckley residence and holding Sophie's family as hostages to lure Karpova into a death trap, but Karpova was able to overpower Blackfish-3 and kill him instead. Following this, Svetlana and Tamara disappeared again, only to reemerge as college students in New York, though they eventually transferred to the St. Louis University of Missouri, alongside Buckley. Current status Given that Svetlana and Tamara are still at large and there are no major updates on Operation Blackfish, it can be assumed that the mission either failed or has come to a standstill, as Svetlana and Tamara are still very much alive and the CIA has thus far failed to locate any of them. That is not to say that Arthur Holmes isn't trying, however. He still has CIA agents on the lookout for Svetlana and Tamara, waiting for the ideal moment for another attempt at terminating them. Meanwhile, while in hiding Sultanovich and all surviving Blackfish defectors have formed their own circle of allies, known as '''The Raptors. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Manhunts Category:Ongoing operations Category:Failed operations